Host of Hogwarts
by MidnightMadison
Summary: Scorpius, Albus, and Rose are staring their years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the children are excited to be starting their school year, though the school is not as safe as their parents think they left it. Lurking in Hogwarts is something that could destroy everything the original golden trio worked so hard to create.
1. Chapter 1

The Host of Hogwarts

Chapter 1

No matter how much Scorpius tried to counsel his excitement it showed easily through the bound in his step and how his eye seemed to glance over everything he passed as if he was trying to save every detail of the train station into his memory. Astoria and Draco Malfoy couldn't help exchanging smiles every so often when their son would show these signs of just how giddy with excitement he truly was.

Astoria had never been this excited to start school she had been so nervous about leaving her home she hid in the closet and her parents had to drag her to the train station. Draco related a little better to his son's excitement for his first day of school, but he had to admit he had been a little nervous but the young blond showed no sign of being even a tad bit afraid of what was about to come.

They approached the brick wall that held the hidden passage to the platform 9 and 3/4, and Scorpius stopped his Trolley in front of of it and grinned up at the bricks for a second before turning to his parents "This it is isn't it; Platform 9 3/4" he asked looking overjoyed that he was finally here.

"That it is" Draco said taking a deep breath it was strange that his only son was leaving for school; it didn't seem to long ago when Astoria and him where arguing about what to name the boy and now he is on his way to Hogwarts. Astoria put her arm on her husband's shoulder feeling the same emotions as he was; it wouldn't be the same without Scorpius in their big empty house.

Scorpius took a second to take in everything and his mother smiled and urged him forward. "What are you waiting for Scorp, you don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts" It was a ridiculous notion the train didn't leave for another 30 minuets but before the blond got a chance to reply the group was suddenly interrupted by a young girl the age of Scorpius with a green cloth hat sitting on her stringy blond hair and a red shirt with a picture of a weird object that none of the family really knew what it was suppose to be an image of was on the front of it.

The girl looked out of breath and a little bit embarrassed as she stopped her trolley next to them she was trying to find her words "Did you..." she started looking wide eyed like she was terrified at all three of them "Say Platform 9 3/4" she breath sounding out of breath and looking as nervous as ever.

Now there is one thing you need to know about this Malfoy family. They come from a very long line of pureblooded wizards that date back centuries. Draco was raised from a very young age to think he was better then the normal witch or wizard, and to think shame among someone as low blood as a muggleborn which what everyone could agree this girl was. One thing was for certain there was no way this girl was not a breed from a witch or wizard the evidence was clear right down to the way she dressed. If this girl wasn't a muggleborn in was oblivious that she was not raised in the wizarding world. Draco had learned to grow up since he left school and blood status was hardly an issue as a banker since he mostly worked alone, but his throat seemed to close up at the sight of the girl. It was a good thing his wife was there because she was able to smile at the girl and tell her what she needed to know

"Your probably wondering how to get on the platform right?" Astoria chimed to the young girl even leaning over to seem even more friendly.

The girl nodded frantically as if she had been searching for this platform all day and couldn't find it. Draco tilted his head to the side to look at his son, hatred for muggleborns wasn't something he tried to pass on to his son, but he sometimes wondered if Scorpius ever picked it up from any of his friends or from his grandfather instead. Scorpius didn't seem to think that way though; even though he stopped and stared at the situation the look in his eye was as if he was nervous about how his parents were going to act instead of concerned with the muggleborn.

Astoria pointed to the wall that stood in front of them that the young blond seemed to see for the first time. "Its simple" the brunet said calmly "Just run or walk at the wall and before you know it you will be on the platform"

The girl looked doubtful as she stared at what looked like as a solid brick wall, and Draco couldn't blame her if something like this happened when he was starting school he firmly believed his father would tell her to run into a different brick wall. Though she began walking to the wall rather slowly and when she saw her cart disappearing through the wall she finished the last bit in a dash before she disappeared completely onto the platform.

Right after the girl was gone before the couple knew it their son was running straight in after the strange girl. Astoria and Draco frowned at each other not making any moves to fallow or stop their son instead it was them standing their trying to take everything in. "He can't be friends with her" Draco blurted and Astoria turned to stair at him.

"I don't know my love maybe this will help him" Astoria said softly the fake smile she had wore all day had faded off her face.

"He is better off friends with Flint and Goyle they will stick around him through school their good to him." Draco said putting an arm around the thin brunet's waist.

"We both know he doesn't like them and what if he doesn't get into Slytherin. We both know he is nothing like we are."

"If we are lucky he will though especially after what I have yet to tell him."

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'm sorry if there is any spelling grammar mistakes (This is my first fanfiction so be gentle) Also I don't know if I'm working this website right so hopefully everything shows up right...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Host of Hogwarts

Chapter 2 -

Scorpius Malfoy didn't look at the Hogwarts Express in aw like he expected himself to do when he entered the platform instead he found himself looking for a girl that entered the platform seconds before he did, but she already seemed to get lost in the fog that the massive train was spilling out. It took Scorpius a few seconds to find her a little way in front of him staring up at the engine of train that will be taking them to their new school.

Before he even reached her she had already turned to face him spotting him right away. When he reached the blond girl with the strange clothing he stuck out his hand for her to shake "Hi I'm Scorpius Malfoy" he said cheerfully and he felt kind of goofy when he said it, but the girl shook his hand anyway even though she gave him a odd look before she did it.

"Beela Jones" She said giving a small awkward smile as she shook his hand.

"This is the first time I have ever talked to someone like you" Scorpius blurted even though he knew it clearly was the wrong thing to say, proven because of the look on the girl's face after he said it.

Her eyes grew wide and the smile disappeared on her face and she looked more nervous then she did when she was talking to his parents "W-what do you mean?" she asked stuttering her eyes darting around at the other people in the platform.

"I'm sorry its just the first time I talked to a muggleborn. I'm sorry that came out rude" He apologized hoping he didn't mess up this potential friendship with her. He had always wanted to talk to a muggleborn since he didn't really get the chance to do that in his parents manor he rarely even saw a muggle around his home, if they did his father or mother would point them away from their manor and he never saw much of them. He really didn't want to insult this the first classmate he met.

She seemed less nervous now after he apologized "Oh..." she said "I guess its okay I never talked to a wizard before today. The only person I knew from the magical world before was the witch who told my parents that I was one of... you guys." she still looked unsettled but at least she was smiling now.

Scorpius laughed and Beela looked around at the crowd again "Um...Scorpius" She laughed "You parents are waiting for you"

Scorpius turned around and saw what she said was true there was his parents standing staring at the two of them with solemn faces. He wondered if his Mom and Dad had a problem with him talking to the Beela, it wasn't like they said much against muggleborns but he knew at least his dad had a history to contradict that. Scorpius frowned and turned back to Beela "I better go they are not very patient people" he lied his parents were actually very patient, but he assumed it was better then what was probably the truth. "We could sit together on the train if you didn't already have plans" he asked hoping she would say yes since he really didn't want to sit by a certain person who his parents expected him to sit by.

Beela smiled and it seemed like the first real smile she had wore since he met her "Yeah we can sit together. Your the first person I met so I didn't make much plans with anyone else ." she laughed and Scorpius grinned back.

"Well see you there" he said before turning his back on her and pushing his cart to his parents hoping they didn't have anything to say about his new friend. They did not thankfully his mother changed the subject back to how much she was going to miss him when he left for school, but his dad looked deep in thought as he walked in front of them.

As a group the family walked up to the train helping Scorpius get his luggage on to the train before he had to get on. His mother hugged him starting to cry but she wiped the tears away in the handkerchief she was carrying with her. "I can't believe you are leaving already Scorpius." she sniffed and then hugged him once again.

After his mother released him from the hug Scorpius noticed a large family walk by them and if Scorpius knew anything he knew that it was the family of Harry Potter the man on the winning side of the last war. Everyone from the wizarding world knew the story of Harry Potter his grandfather had complained about him contently and his friends thought him to be the example of a horrible person, but from the books Scorpius read it was clear Harry Potter was written as a hero.

The Potter family consisted a Harry and his wife Ginny (who also appeared multiple times in the history books) They had three kids with them two black haired boys and a red haired girl though Scorpius couldn't tell you their names. Scorpius remembered hearing that one of the Potter boys was starting school this year as well, and one was already in school. He could assume that the small red haired girl with them still had a few years ahead of her before she started school.

Scorpius looked at his father who was also looking at the family yet he seemed much more unsettled then Scorpius was by the sight of them. "Scorpius I need to talk to you about something" his father said suddenly turning back to face him.

Scorpius frowned at his father he knew he was not going to like what the older man had to say but he nodded anyway "About what" and he noticed his mother took a step back to give them space to talk she must of knew what his dad had to say.

"Scorp I would like you to behave yourself at Hogwarts" he said gently "I never did and it didn't get me far" he said with a smile that faded before he started talking again "I know I have no right to tell you where to be sorted, but Slytherin is probably the safest place for you to be in your life at Hogwarts."

"Safe what do you mean safe?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows he had been told many reasons why Slytherin is the best house but he was never told it was safe. He was sick of people telling him to get into Slytherin he had no control were he was sorted he was going to listen to the hat's best choice and hope it sorted him right he did not feel any of the need to try to beg the hat for a certain house.

"I will trust you have heard and read about what I did as a child?" He asked looking tired

"Yeah" Scorpius said nodding his father had never tried to talk to him about this before and Scorpius never tried to question him about his past since he had the feeling his father wouldn't like it. Though that didn't stop his grandfather from bragging about their part in the war and the books Scorpius read laying out every horrible thing his family had done. "I heard a lot of different things." he said with a hard face. He didn't like to think his father did those things but there was no way to deny them.

"I was not the same man that I am now. I did things I would never consider doing today and I made many enemies. Most people remember me as the way I was and still strongly hate me for it and I guess I can't blame them. There was a number of letters sent to the headmistress of Hogwarts trying to stop you from attending Hogwarts this year because the hurt I caused as a kid." He said looking very saddened and Scorpius now understood what he was saying. He wants me to go into Slytherin because its the only place what my family did would be okay, People are already afraid of me and none of them have never even met me. Scorpius thought his mind racing.

" What! They can't do that can they?" Scorpius blurted and his father looked saddened. He couldn't believe that people actually wrote letters trying to stop him from going to school further more for something he didn't even have a part in.

"No Scorpius they can't do that, but it doesn't mean they didn't try" The words haunted the blond even after he was on the train. It was the only thing he could think of as he said his final goodbyes to his parents and it crushed his excitement for the school year. He looked forward to Hogwarts to make new friends, and now it seemed that everyone already hated him.

Too prove this even more to Scorpius a large Gryffindor came by and shouldered him into the wall "Out of my way Malfoy" the brute of a boy laughed nastily as he continued to walk down the hall. Everyone here already knows me and hates me and I don't even know their names Scorpius thought bitterly rubbing his arm that the older boy hit. At least he had Beela wherever she was; he knew from from what his dad said about how it was important to be in Slytherin he was also saying how it was important that he didn't hang around muggleborns, but he hardly cared about all that.

Scorpius noticed the train was starting to move and felt a pang of guilt for not being able to wave goodbye to his parents from the train like most of the students were on the side of the train that faced the platform were doing. He tried looking around for Beela, but when he scanned his eyes around instead of finding the muggleborn girl his sights landed on Pureblooded Ambrosia Flint. The willow peaked black haired girl grinned wide "Scorpius there you are!" she squealed in her high pitched voiced.

If there was something Scorpius ever hoped to avoid it was this moment. five years ago when the blond was no more then a child he had promised Ambrosia (Better known as Amber) to sit by her on the train to Hogwarts. This shouldn't have been a big deal it he was 6 when he made the promise, and plans change but a promise made 5 years ago or a promise made yesterday was still the same to Amber. He once promised to let her ride his new broomstick once he got done riding around on it and when he got done she had went inside her house for whatever reason and he let Goyle ride it in the mean time. When she came back and saw Goyle riding his broom she had been so mad she found Scorpius and beat him senseless and threw rocks at Goyle till he came down to let her ride the broom. If you were around Ambrosia for only a sort period of time you would know she was crazy, and Scorpius had known her since he could remember.

"I was worried you got yourself lost" she said running her fingers through her long black hair as she gestured into the compartment "Look the Yaxley twins are sitting with us and your cousin Zabini... and Goyle of course" She chirped and you could tell how proud she was that these older students like the Yaxley twins, and Zabini would even consider sitting by her. Though they didn't look to be good of sitting companions to Scorpius considering Margery Yaxley seemed to concerned with her makeup to see anything else that was going on, and Kelald Zabini looked to interested in Ariel Yaxley who was giggling at whatever he had to say. He sort of felt sorry for Garett Goyle who was just looked out of place in the crowd, Garett wasn't as bad as most of the children he grew up with and was actually a okay person to be around even though him and Scorpius didn't have much in common the boy was no where as bad as Amber. "Well come on Scorpius sit down" she said taking him by the arm and trying to pull him inside. "You are blocking the hallway."

Scorpius wretched free from her grip "Sorry Amber I already told someone else I was sitting by them" He said almost feeling bad, but the crazy look Amber got in her eye reminded Scorpius why he couldn't sit with her.

"Someone else!" she screeched her sweet high pitched voice gone as she clenched her fist and Scorpius wondered if she was going to hit him it really wouldn't of surpiced him if she did "We talked about sitting together on this train ride since we were children!" she raved stomping her foot on the floor of the train.

"Sorry I didn't remember" Scorpius lied "but I should probably go find them" he said 'them' trying to hide rather it was a boy or a girl; if Amber knew it was a girl he was sitting by this would probably be way harder for him though anyhow no matter what Scorpius hid there was no way Amber was just going to let him walk away.

Scorpius knew Amber would start screaming he could see it in the way she sucked in air, but she never got a chance because at the worst possible moment Beela Jones appeared next to him not taking much notice to the girl who was about to start one of her load hissy fits, and walked up straight to Scorpius "Hey Scorpius, so where are we going to sit?" Beela asked actually looking calm and not nervous like she had been.

Amber's eyes grew wide with fury at the sight of the other girl and Scorpius could tell she knew as well as he did that this girl was muggleborn since it wasn't very hard for people tell by the way she was dressed (even one of the twins could tell and put out a snort at the sight of Beela). "This is who you are sitting by!" Amber screamed at him gesturing to the blond girl in the cloth hat who now looked more then concerned by the screaming girl. "Are you blind Scorpius?" she said wrinkling her nose "She is a muggleborn!" Now a few passerbys had stopped to stare at them and people were peaking out of their compartment windows to see what was going on.

This was not what he wanted people to get their first impression of him by and he spoke fast "You know what Ambrosia I never really cared about any of that" Scorpius hissed back "All that stuff about blood purity never mattered to me!" it was strange to finally say it outload but it was true.

She looked as if he just hit her "What would you grandfather say? Your ruining your family name!"

"Never cared about that either come on Beela lets go find a compartment" he mumbled bitterly and started walking away from the small crowd that formed around the arguement. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could he could feel the crowd's eyes on him as he pushed through them though he was looking down and not at their faces.

"Fine sit with the dirty mudblood I don't care!" He heard Amber shout and the compartment door slam. Scorpius felt a pang of anger at the insult directed at his friend, but decided it was over and just continued stomping away till they entered the next part or the train. Scorpius didn't care at that moment about anything his dad said he was sure if he got into Slytherin now it would be no better for him then if he got into any other house; they all hate him it seemed... Well maybe not Beela but who can say how she will feel after she hears the stories.

**Wow this chapter is nearly twice the words as the first chapter. I am new to posting on this website and I really do not know how to make the story double spaced I have it double spaced on wordpad but when I post the story on here it cancels out the spacing. :[ So bleh but anyways please review your opinions matter to me and no feedback is a bit scary :(**

******DidxSomeonexSayxMad** is my deviantart check out my Harry Potter folder and see some of the Ocs for this story and some of the ones you already know! I would put a link but that doesn't want to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"She called me a mudblood!" Beela raged her voice shaking in shock once they were in the next section of the train. "I can't believe she called me a mudblood"  
The blond mumbled through her teeth. She never imagined she would ever be called that; when she got her school books at Diagon Alley she tricked her parents into giving her a little extra money and bought some books to tell her some more about the wizarding world. She had read the parts on muggleborns with some interest since she herself was one so she knew the term mudblood. Though the insult she read about seemed like a word long abandon, and not something she would hear someone calling her on her first day of school.

"Yeah sorry about that Ambrosia can be a handful. I have had to be around her my entire life; she is a nightmare as you can see." Scorpius said shaking his head looking anywhere else but at the blond girl "She only thinks of herself and has little regard for others."

"What was wrong with her? Why was she so mad?" Beela said in a small panicky voice her anger sinking but her nervousness kicking back in as she as she stepped up to walk next to Scorpius.

Scorpius took a deep breath and rolled his eyes "I promised to sit by her when we were kids and now I didn't really want to spend the train ride to school with her. I told her I was sitting by you and she threw a fit, and then you showed up..."

"and I am a muggleborn" she finished for him her hands dropping to her sides. She guessed this was going to be her life here too; she was never excepted in the normal world why should the wizarding world be any different. Though at least there was one person talking to her but how long would it be before he didn't want to be her friend either?

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of that," Scorpius apologized with a smile though Beela didn't blame him in the least; she was actually quite happy that he would stand up for her. Beela tried to say something but nothing seemed right to say, and luckily Scorpius started talking again before she had time to think of anything to say " We should probably find somewhere to sit down" he said meekly and Beela knew he must of been embarrassed by how his friend acted.

"Yeah probably" Beela said with a small smile noticing that they were just standing in an empty hallway. "Hope we kind find one i seems everyone for the most part has found one" she said uncertainly noticing how empty the hallways were compared to how they were when she first got on the train.

They each each looked into every window they came across to try to find empty a compartment though most were packed full of older students. After they got finished looking though that train they moved to the next.

Instantly upon walking through the door they were met with the sight of a girl on the ground frantically trying to pick up the inures of her trunk that had spilled all over the hallway which included clothing (a little to girly for Beela's taste), school books that Beela had copies of in her own trunk, and a bunch of glass from something that seemed to have broken in the fall. The girl was already dressed in her robes for the feast that seemed to fit her better then the robes that Beela bought, She had wavy dark red hair that was cut a little under her shoulders, and her hair seemed to shine even with the lack of light in the hallway.

standing next to her seeming not to pay the girl on the ground any mind was a boy with hair as black as coal the same age looking in the opposite direction as Beela and Scorpius. Beela's first thought was that he had knocked her down but the two's body language was too wrong for that scenario. Instead she came to the conclusion that the movement of the train had caused the red haired girl to fall but the train seemed pretty smooth to her.

The girl seemed noticed them as soon as they entered the train since she started picking up her stuff a tad bit faster but the boy was too busy staring at the door that led to the next train to be able to notice the presence of the two blonds.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow and looked at Beela causing her to respond with a shrug. As a pair the two approached the girl, the boy finally turned around and noticed them right before Scorpius began talking "Do you need any help?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a smile down at the red haired girl who still hadent looked up a them.

When she finally did look up at them Beela noticed how pretty the girl was. She had big bright blue eyes behind long eyelashes, she had a darker tones skin then most people had with red hair had, and even her freckles seemed to be placed perfectly on her face. Beela was sure Scorpius would be even more taken with the pretty girl, but before the girl could speak or Beela could see her friends expression the black haired boy interrupted the conversation.

"How about you slither off Malfoy and leave us alone" the boy said curtly to the blond like Scorpius was trying to do something sneeky by asking the girl if she needed any help. Scorpius look shocked and appalled by the black haired boy even the girl on the floor looked rather shocked at her friend by the look that she gave him.

As everyone was trying to find their words to say Beela just smirked at the shaggy haired boy and crossed her arms over her chest "You know" she began taking everyone off guard since she doubted anyone expected her to speak "If you going to decide who can and who cant help your girlfriend I suggest you don't stand around like a bump on a log and actually get down there and help her clean up her mess."

Scorpius smirked at her and then at the black haired boy who looked even more upset "She is my cousin not my girlfriend!" The boy said as if that was the information that mattered in the situation.

"Then how about you give your cousin a hand" Scorpius responded in a laugh and Beela smirked wide too. The boy's eyes were wide as he looked between the girl on the floor and the blonds wondering what he should help his cousin or say something back to the pair.

Though before the boy could do anything the girl on the ground spoke"Lay off him" she scoffed angrily getting to her feet half her belongings still on the ground. "I'm sure my cousin would of helped if you would of given him a second" she said sounding annoyed rolling her blue eyes and crossing her arms.

Scorpius changed expression from looking pretty proud the instantly unseated after the girl spoke. The blond boy opened his mouth to speak but the red head interrupted him "Yes I know you were just trying to help but really I don't need it. I'm sorry Albus was so rude to you, but really we don't need this right now." She said and Beela couldn't help but be angry with this girl; her and Scorpius were just trying to help the girl when her cousin stood around and they get told off.

"Then we should go" Scorpius said with a bitter smile as he walked between the girl and the boy and over the mess. Beela fallowed giving a look at the black haired boy as she passed and he adverted his eyes to the floor, He was actually sort of good looking if you looked past how big of a jerk he had just been to her and Scorpius for no reason that the blond girl knew of. Beela looked ahead of her and saw that Scorpius had got out his wand and for a second she thought he was going to curse them but instead he just pointed it at the pile of glass and muttered "Reparo" and the glass seemed to fly back together and mend into a philis that they needed to buy for a class.

Neither of the two blonds looked back to see the other's reactions and just continued walking into the next train. Once they were in the empty train Beela allowed herself to speak of what just happened "Talk about rude who do they think they are? We ask if they need any help and they go off on us!" She ranted her anger flaring.

"I guess thats how it works" Scorpius said taking a deep breath and letting bitter laugh. Beela could tell her new friend was disturbed by what just happened even though she couldn't understand what started the whole incident.

"They knew your name... Well your last name anyway. How do you know them?" Beela questioned thinking back to the incident.

Scorpius angrily let out a puff of air "Strictly no I don't know them, but their the children of the Potter and Weasleys so I'm sure my name must of been thrown around like their names were for me." He shrugged starting to look through windows of compartments once again looking for an empty one to sit at.

"I don't get it" Beela said furrowing her eyebrows as she looked through the windows on of the train.

"Weasleys hate Malfoys and Potters hate Malfoys more."

"That is unfair if they only just met you." She personalty would hate to be put on the same category as her own parents "What did your parents do?"

Scorpius gave her a hard look "They fought on opposite sides of the war" and instantly Beela knew what he meant. She read about the war in one of her school books and she could decide for herself what side his family fought on. It wasn't hard to figure out by the way his friend talked and what she called her, but Scorpius had stood up for her and chose her to sit by and that was enough for Beela to tell he was a good guy no matter who his family was.

* * *

So here is the third chapter tell me what you think of it. It took me longer then expected to upload this so I'm sorry if I took to long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did you have to start that" Rose groaned shaking her head as the two finished picking up her school supplies off the floor of the train.

"Do you really think Malfoy wanted to help you clean up. He was just mocking you Rose; he had something up his sleeve I know it." The black haired boy muttered looking at the floor instead of his cousin not even sure of the words he spoke.

Rose stood up and closed her trunk that with everything sloppily thrown back into it "Albus you are a smart guy but honestly sometimes you act pretty bloody stupid." she said reaching out her hand to help her cousin to his feet.

"You thought he was being sincere?" Albus huffed taking the redhead's hand and pulling himself to his feet.

"I don't know Maybe" she shrugged "but next time wait until they does something before you start judging them." she said giving Albus a hard look

"Like push you over?" he suggested allowing himself to smile.

Rose smiled too "were was all your Gryffindor bravery then?" she laughed slugging her cousin playfully in the arm.

Albus said nothing but thought back to what happened the moment before Malfoy and the girl with him came strolling into the train. They had just left the compartment where they were going to sit with his older brother James, but when James spent every waking moment telling Albus he was going to be sorted into Slytherin Rose thought it would be best for both of them to leave and find somewhere else to sit.

The two had just left James' compartment and started looking through windows when a tall girl who looked to be around her third or fourth year with Slytherin robes and pale blond locks tied up on the side of her head shoved pass them knocking Albus against the wall and Rose to the floor spilling her luggage all over the floor. The girl just turned around with a large smirk on her thin cheeks "oops" she laughed though it was clear this was not an accident. The girl then spun around in her high healed shoes and started heading to the door of the train in the process kicking Rose's phial that had rolled near her against the wall shattering it to pieces. It all happened so fast all the two could do was stare

When Malfoy walked in he seemed rude, but he did fix the phial before he left, and that did make Albus think for a second he was wrong about him, though he was sure after he thought about it he was just trying to show off and it still didn't convince Albus of anything. Though Maybe judging him like that made him just as bad as the rest of the Slytherins.

Albus chewed on his lip like he did a lot when he was nervous and looked to the redhead who was brushing herself off "Rose what if I do get Slytherin?" He asked meekly thinking of all the times James teased him about it.

Rose looked up at him and sighed "I will be disappointed that we will not share a common room and hope that we had a lot of classes together." The red head shrugged with a smile at her cousin, but that was not the answer Albus was looking for.

"I mean..." he started but left off because Rose interrupted

"Albus you are my best friend and my cousin, and even if you did get in stupid Slytherin I wouldn't care. I heard that you said that your father felt the same way too and if that's true stop dwelling on it. If even by chance the hat put you in Slytherin, then that is were the hat believes you to belong and I am sure you could make do. I swear it would not change the way anyone feels about you, and you would be the same dork you are right now" she smiled patting him on the shoulder "The way you went up against Malfoy I would say you are as big headed as James so I am guessing Gryffindor"She said with a smirk knowing she had insulted the black haired boy.

"Hey! I'm nothing like James... and I am not brave like my father" He finished the sentence looking down at his feet.

"Then you are in Ravenclaw you are more courous than the Scalmander Twins, and know more about magical creatures then probably our entire family combined"

"but even you said I acted stupid back there. I'm not as level headed as you are"

"Then you are going to be in Gryffindor!" She laughed throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I could be in Slytherin..."

"Oh Merlin Albus! There is nothing about that silly fight that was sly or cunning! I'm telling you that you are not a Slytherin." She laughed looking through the compartment windows till she lit up "Finally a place to sit!"

Albus expected there to be nobody in the compartment, but when Rose opened the door he was surprised to find there was people in it, two of them he didn't know but when he looked over to the other side of the small room he saw his older cousin Lucy sitting there.

Lucy was in her fourth year at Hogwarts and unlike some of their older cousins she wasn't one to think sitting by first years was lame or try to mock them like James was always trying to do. Lucy was their only cousin sorted into Hufflepuff and probably the nicest of the whole lot.  
The group of girls seemed to be in a conversation before they walked in, but when the door was opened they seemed to stop immediately, and look up at the two first years that walked into to their compartment. "Hey Lucy is it okay if we sit here" Rose said with a large smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sure it is okay" Lucy said looking bewildered "have you really not found a seat yet? We are almost a half hour into our journey!"

"We were sitting by James, but you can only take so much of him. Then there were a few incidents in the hallway that slowed us down a little bit" Rose answered shrugging

"Don't tell me it was you making all that noise" Lucy sounded concerned as she scooted over making room for the new additions to the compartment. Lucy was a tall lanky girl that had the family's red hair though it was a few shades more orange then most of the other red heads of the family. Lucy also was plagued by freckles that seemed to cover every visible part of her skin, including her arms and legs.

"It was" Rose admitted rolling her eyes "the first incident some Slytherin girl decided it would amuse her to knock me over and spill my luggage all over the floor.

Lucy gave a look of pity at Rose "Yeah some of those Slytherins still hold grudges. I got some of it and my father isn't even mentioned in the history books. I can't imagine what the children of the golden trio will have to put up with" Lucy smiled but she must of seen the look of nervousness on Albus's face because she added "Though you have come at a good year; You will be surrounded by your family in Gryffindor house." That didn't help either Lucy never had a way with words and now Albus's mind was on the houses again.

Rose looked back at Albus before turning back to Lucy "You best not talk to our cousin about houses."

Lucy smiled and seemed to instantly understand "No need to worry Al the sorting hat will put you where you need to be. I wasn't sure about Hufflepuff at first since I didn't know anyone there, but I assure you, you will make friends no matter where you are sorted."

Albus attempted to smile, but Rose spoke excitedly and took the attention off of him "Thats exactly how I feel Luce; I'll be happy no matter where I'm sorted."

"Even Slytherin" pipped in once of Lucy's friends with a plump face and dirty blond pigtails.

Rose smirked "My dad wont like it, but I will learn to except it I'm sure"

"So what house do you want" Lucy asked with a poilite smile.

"Mostly Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Rose stated standing up and attempting to try to lift her luggage on to a board above them though Lucy stopped her and pointed her wand at the trunk and chimed "Wingardium Leviosa" and lifted both Rose's and Albus's onto the rack.

Well That was something Albus couldn't wait for learning how to do magic. Some parents allowed their children to practice a few spells before starting school, but not Albus's parents (Being the son of Harry Potter was not all it was cracked up to be). He wished he at least knew some spells when he started his first year even Malfoy was able to show off a spell.

After that Rose told them about Scorpius Malfoy, and what happened but none of them could decide from the story the nature of Malfoy's intents. After that the conversations got rather boring since they weren't a very interesting bunch and most of their conversations were about classes or boys and there wasn't much for the black haired boy to relate to. Albus was almost asleep when the door opened to a prefect that told them they were arriving at Hogwarts soon and they should probably change into their robes soon because the train was approaching Hogsmead Station. Rose had already put on her robes before she got on the train, but Albus, Lucy, and her friends still needed to change and as was customary the girls changed first and Albus got kicked out into the hallway.

Soon others came out from alternative compartments to wait for others to get dressed. Two of them were girls who seemed to giggle to each other at the sight of Albus. At first Albus thought he must of had something on him that made the girls laugh, but then one of them winked at him and he couldn't help but to stand there dumbly and blush.

Both of the girls were very pretty one had a strange color of light brown hair that almost made it look grey, she was slender and had bright blue eyes. The other who winked at him had black hair that was tied back in a braid on the back of her head and big brown eyes.

As they were called back into the compartment they giggled more and waved to him before they went inside. He tried to wave back but before he could the two girls were already gone.

After he got dressed it didn't take long for them to arrive at Hogsmead Station. Albus's heart felt as if it was going to beat through his chest as he stepped out of the train into the cool fall air, and he knew that after this day his life would never be the same

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I'm glad that you enjoyed my story thus far. I hope this chapter will explain why Albus and Rose were a little grumpy last chapter. I am also sorry about the grammar errors there is a lot of them I know I'm not the best with grammar and I don't have any type of grammar check...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cool air that floated off the great lake hit Rose as she stepped out of the train and she couldn't help but smile and close her eyes letting the cold air rush over her. Part of her wanted to take a second more to take in the moment she waited her entire life for, but she knew she had to keep moving because she was blocking the rest of the students on the train from leaving.

As she moved forward she grabbed the hand of her cousin Albus who had walked out right before she did. "So we don't get lost" she reassured him when she resived a strange look from the black haired boy. She pulled him through the crowd and to a less populated area where they could better find the giant man they knew they suppose go to. You wouldn't think finding a half giant in populated area would be hard, but with all the trees around them and all the older students heads taller then them it was hard for the first years to look around to see.

Rose gave Albus an excited smile which he returned with a weak one, and Rose remembered how nervous he was though before she could try to say a word of comfort a voice rose over the crowd around them. "Rose, Albus!" the load familiar voice called to the two first years and Rose and Albus looked up to see their 5th year cousin Roxanne waving at them over the crowd. It was easy to see her even though she was a good distance away since she was taller then most of her classmates, and was waving her arms frantically at them. "Good luck getting Gryffindor!" She shouted a huge smile on her dark skinned face.

Rose didn't have time to respond to her older cousin before she drifted back into the crowd disappearing from sight, but she did smile and wave back though she had no clue if the older girl would see it. Rose had no issue with Roxanne wanting her younger cousins in the same house as her, but Rose knew Roxy's words only put more pressure on Albus.

"FIRS YEARS OVER HERE! FIRS YEARS THIS WAY" a voice that could only be Hagrid's boomed from the right of them. The two of them and half the rest of the crowd of students raised there heads to where the voice came from. The older students looked on for about a second before continuing on their way but their fellow first years looked up at the giant man with either shock or fear as the giant man came over a hill walking up to the crowd of students. Rose and Albus smirked to each other at the other kid's reactions knowing Hagrid though his gigantic size couldn't hurt a fly.

The two cousins were the first to approach the giant man and the rest of the first years seemed to fallow suit though less trusting then Rose and Albus where. "Hiya Hagrid" Rose greeted him with a smile.

"Why hello Rose, and hello ter yeh too Al" He said to Albus who is usally in a full conversation with the half giant by now.

It seemed Albus finally found his tong, and for the first time since the train ride he seemed to be talking about something rather then the sorting "Hey Hagrid" Albus greeted "How are your Billywigs doing are the students still trying to steal them?"

Hagrid wrinkled his brow "Well there safe since school ended for the year but I'll tell yeh what this year I'm puttin' them under stiffer lock and key. I swear if I see any bloody students floatin' around my hut their wish they will wish they just picked up a broom and rode it around. At the end of las' year we had a boy swell up the size of a balloon as a side effect of the Billywig's sting and a girl who didn't stop floating for days as a side effect; they had to strap her to the hospital wing's bed so she didn't end up on the ceiling"

Albus laughed and Rose frowned "How entertaining can it be to float around? Couldn't they just use a levitation charm on themselves instead of getting stung by Billywig" Rose marked.

"I guessin' it different" chuckled Hagrid "but I'll say the levitation charm is a lot safer."

The red head shook her head and laughed at that and Albus asked a different question "Got any new creatures for this year Hagrid?"

"Well I got a shipment of Ashwinder eggs in. Let a few of them hatch already nearly burnt down me hutt. Had to make sure the ruddy things didn't lay anymore eggs that's why I was so late gettin' up here, I hoped none of the first years wondered in the castle with the other students." The half giant said looking worried at the other first years

Rose looked back at the thirty or so first years that stood behind her who all seemed to be gathered around the group for the most part. Hagrid also seemed to realize the existence of the other students and break his conversation with Albus and Rose "Okay yeh all here? Alright first years fallow me" he bellowed gesturing for them to fallow as he started walking back down the hill.

As they walked down the hill the Black Lake Rose grinned wide a her surroundings; she had heard and read about so much about stood before her it seemed hardly real that she was seeing it now. She scanned the water with her eyes hoping for any sign of the giant squid or the merpeople that lived in it, but sadly all she see was black water. There were about 12 small boats floating on the water and a rather large one that Rose could only guess was for Hagrid.

"Three Ter a boat. No more then that" Hagrid bellowed to the group as he went to get in his boat.

Rose and Albus looked around as everyone was grabbing a boat to get on, it looked like a lot of the boats were full or had two others in it and Rose was going to try her best to ride with her cousin and not separate from him. There was only one other first year she knew before starting school and that was Griffin Finnigan, and when she finally spotted him he seemed to be sitting with two other people already.

"Do you just want to sit with Hagrid?" Rose asked Albus who also seemed confused at where they would be sitting; he nodded as they headed down the hill towards the large boat.

"Hey Hagrid is okay if we sit with you" Albus asked with a smile as they approached the boat.

The giant man beamed at them from his boat "Ay fine with me Al" Hagrid chuckled from the boat. The two cousins climbed into the boat sitting on either side of the half giant; Rose sitting in the back and Albus sitting up front. This made fairly hard to communicate with each other but for once both of them wanted to just look around them and take everything in.

The good thing about sitting with Hagrid was that you didn't have to row. The giant of a man was perfectly able to row the boat himself, so Rose and Albus got the chance to sit back and have a good look around. A few seconds after the boats took off Rose heard Albus speak from in font of Hagrid "Rose look!" he heard him say even though she couldn't see him.

"What?!" she said her eyes scanning the black water wondering if her cousin had seen anything in it, but the black haired boy seemed to be talking about something else.

"Look who Griffin is sitting with!" her eyes traveled to the boat about twenty feet away from her, and saw instantly what Albus was talking about. There was Griffin Finnigan having an animated conversation with Scorpius Malfoy and the blond haired girl that hung around him on the train. She must of not noticed who they were from the back when she first looked at the boat. The three seemed to be enjoying talking to each other despite their families and Rose had to wonder if they even knew who each other were.

Before Rose could say anything Hagrid started talking "So thats the Malfoy boy Ay?" Hagrid asked the first years in a low voice so no other boats could here.

"Yeah that's him" Rose said still staring at the scenario in the other boat still not sure what to make of their childhood friend talking to the people who they had just got in a fight with.

"So have yeh met em yet?" Hagrid question glancing back at Rose, but Albus was the one to answer.

"Yeah on the train" Albus huffed.

"So I'm guessin' by how yeh is acting he is like the Malfoys that came before em?" The giant man chuckled.

"I'm guessing that too" Albus said from in front of Hagrid and even from there Rose could hear the coldness in her cousin's voice. Hagrid laughed at what Albus had said but she wasn't so sure; yeah she also fought with Malfoy on the train, but that was because the blonds started teaming up on Albus. Of course Albus was the one who started throwing insults first and even she felt he was out of line when he said them, but when Malfoy and the girl started throwing them back she took her cousin's side. She told the two she didn't need any help and ended a fight that could of been quite nasty, but had she been too rude? Looking at Griffin and Scorpius get along now she couldn't help but too fear it was her and Albus who started the Malfoy-Weasley rivalship for yet another generation.

The redhead was so wrapped up in her thoughts she barely noticed the gasp of the other students as Hogwarts castle came into view. Though there was really no point in her knowing that the castle was in view because from behind the giant man there was no way she could see the castle no matter how she craned her neck to see. She was left rather disappointed while she had to listen to Albus and other first years in boats around her talk about how great the sight was.

It wasn't till they where right up on the castle when Rose got her first glace of it, and soon after they were getting off on the docks. "Wasn't that amazing Rose" Albus chimed after they were standing on the docks with the rest of the students. "The pictures in books don't give Hogwarts any justice. We will never forget seeing the castle for the first time huh?"

The red head stared at her cousin bitterly "I was sitting behind Hagrid; I didn't see the castle, the only thing I will remember was his back"  
Albus started to laugh at her and suddenly something bumped into her, making her loose her footing on the slick dock, and sending her straight into the cold black water of the Black Lake.

Yes Rose was interested in the creatures that lived in the waters of the great lake, but there was no way she wanted to be swimming with them in the black of night. As soon as she hit the water terror hit her and she frantically tried swimming to the surface. When she reached air she grabbed the deck she had fallen from and blinked water out of her eyes as she gasped for air.

When she was able to open her eyes she was met all the other first years staring at her and in the center of them looking down at her with a huge smirk was a girl with long black hair that met in a willow's peak. Rose was feeling the anger rising in her at the sight of the girl when she was grabbed by the back of her robes and hoisted back on deck by Hagrid.

"Sorry about that" The girl giggled with a smirk after Rose was back on the deck "I didn't see you there maybe you should make yourself a little more known." this time she failed to hold back her laugh.

"Or maybe you should get a new set of eyes!" Rose shot back seething with anger as she attempted to ring the water out her robes.

"Now girls enough is enough" Hagrid's deep voice bellowed over them stopping the argument "That was a nasty thing to do" he directed to the black haired girl before turning back to Rose "Neville knows the spell ter fix yeh up before the sorting just hurry up inside, and I thought I was finally goin' to have a year without anyone falling in the lake."

"I didn't fall" Rose grumbled under her breath glaring at the black haired girl as she just smiled to a brown haired boy like nothing happened.  
The other first years around them were as shocked as Rose or thought the situation was hilarious. It was even more infuriating for Rose listening the the muffled laughing around her. Rose made an effort to look at Malfoy and his group, and was shocked to find Scorpius was one of the few not laughing he actually looked maybe even angry about what happened. The blond girl that was with Scorpius on the train looked terrified like she feared it would happen to her next. Griffin Finnagin was laughing away though and he was the one who was supposed to be her friend.

Before Rose could inspect others Albus bounded up to her to join her by her side. "I saw her push you! It was intentional I'm sure! She should get an detention!" Her cousin said wide eyed, but her little swim put her in to foul a mood to talk about it and she stomped inside.

"What happened to you?" Professor Longbottom asked with a half smile as he looked down at the soaking wet girl who was chattering her teeth.

"Went swimming" She scoffed wishing Neville would just hurry up and use the spell to dry her up because she was freezing. She looked around to see if the girl that pushed her was in the room yet, and spotted her in the back talking to no other then Malfoy; maybe she was not wrong about him after all.

"Fell in did you?" he asked with a laugh as he got out his wand.

"Yes" she grumbled and Albus gave her a strange look, but he didn't say anything to go against what she told Neville. Silently Neville waved his wand and in seconds she was dry though she did still feel rather gross, and she guessed it wasn't also a cleaning spell. Though her being warm again at least hightend her mood if ever so slightly. She was still mad at the girl who pushed her but now at least she was once again excited for the sorting.

When Neville walked away Albus got up close and whispered "Why did you lie to Neville?"

"I just didn't feel like going though all that again" she whispered back to him before shooting a glance at the girl "Besides if I told him the truth she would win" she said bitterly.

Albus didn't question any further and just nodded as Professior Longbottom started telling them about what to expect "Once you walk though these doors you will be sorted into one of the fallowing houses; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Once in those houses you will thrive to win points for your house to win the house cup at the end of year.

This wasn't anything new to Rose, but as Professor Longbottom spoke she saw that once again Albus became nervous. He had seemed to have forgot to be nervous on the boat ride, and after she got pushed in the lake, but he seemed to remember now as they were about to walk though the doorway into the great hall.

Once Neville Longbottom was finished with his speech the doors of the great hall swung open revealing a brightly lighten room that put the one they were standing in to shame. Inside were hundreds of older students sitting at their house tables talking gleefully each other and meeting up with old friends they missed during the summer break. When the first years walked in all eyes seemed to shift to them with some amount of interest, and this time Rose felt nervous, but not about the sorting for her it was all of the great hall starring in her direction.

Rose intently regretted standing in the front of the group, and felt an over whelming urge to sneak to the back where she would be looked at less. She wondered if people could tell she fell in the lake her hair did feel a tad bit more greasy then it did before she took the swim. Now she was going to have to stand in front of all these people until her name was called (and that wasn't going to be soon) feeling gross from the lake.

To add to her fear Albus randomly reached over and pulled a piece of seaweed out of her hair, and laughed as he showed it to her. She snatched the seaweed from him quickly before anyone else could see it, and to her relief the sorting hat started it's song drawing attention away from the group of first years.

Rose barely paid attention to the song as she looked around the room, and instantly met eyes with James who stuck out his tong at her causing Rose to roll her eyes and turn away. She turned her attention instead to the staff table where she intently recognized Headmistress McGonagall, and saw Hagrid had just sat down. Soon enough the hat was done with his song Neville explained to how the sorting was going to work to the first years. "When I call you name walk up a sit down on the stool and the sorting hat will sort you to your house."

Amano, Makoto was the the first name to be called an Asian boy stepped forward out of the crowd behind where Rose and Albus where standing and stumbled up to where Neville was standing with the sorting hat. After a few seconds of the hat being placed on his head the hat boomed "SLYTHERIN!" and the boy stumbled off to join the Slytherin table with a smile on his face.

It went like that for a while; the first years name's would be called that Rose had no idea who they belonged to till finally Griffin Finnigan's name was called and Rose and Albus started once again paying attention to see where their childhood friend would be sorted. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced after as soon as it was sat on the sandy blond hair of Griffin.

Albus snorted and grinned at Rose "Griffin got Hufflepuff? I don't thank his father is going to be too happy since he did name him after Gryffindor house and all" The black haired boy laughed and Rose couldn't help but smile at the irony.

Two names later Neville called out"Flint, Ambrosia" the name meant nothing to Rose until she saw who the name belonged to. The long black hair of the girl who had minuets ago shoved her into the lake strolled proudly forward to the stool and sat there with her legs crossed and her hand folded together as she seemed to look down among the rest of the school. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat said as soon as it was put upon her head. The smile on her face grew as she went to join her fellow Slytherins.

"No surprise there" Rose muttered bitterly to Albus who nodded in agreement "I could of told you that was coming" She was all of a sudden angry again. Rose also noticed the boy that the girl was hanging around at the docks with the Flint girl (Garett Goyle by what the Neville called him) was called next and was also placed into Slytherin.

Two names later the name "Jones, Beela" was called. This name like the Flint girl's meant nothing to her till she saw the girl come out of the crowd. It was the girl that was hanging around Scorpius on the train, also the one that Rose and Albus got in a fight with. Though she didn't look as sure of herself as she did when she was fighting with them; she actually looked like she had more stage fright then Rose had. The girl seemed to be trembling as she walked up to the sorting hat. Unlike on the train the blond girl was now in her Hogwarts robes, but even so she still wore the warn out green cloth hat upon her head. Rose doubted the teachers where very found of the girl's fashion statement since this was one of the most formal events of the school year, but nothing was done to make the girl stop wearing the hat. As the Jones girl sat down on the stool she reached up and took off her cloth hat having seance enough to do so before the sorting hat was placed on her head. Rose watched with curiosity as the hat sat on her head trying to decide where to put the girl; it took the longest amount of time so far in the sorting, but finally the hat decided Ravenclaw.

The Great Hall got a good laugh when the Jones girl started walking the wrong way to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and Neville had to turn her around and point her in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. A Hufflepuff boy laughed from the Hufflepuff table next to where the remaining first years where standing "A Ravenclaw? How can she be a Ravenclaw when she can't even find the table?" he joked to his friends and it oddly made Rose mad to here them say it even though she held no love for the Beela girl either.

As soon as Beela Jones sat down at the right table she pulled the green hat back over her head looking a few shades redder. Albus and Rose had nothing to say about the girl's sorting even though they could honestly say they figured she would go into Slytherin but instead of saying it out load the two just frowned at each other.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Neville called a few names after Beela's. It seemed that not just Albus and Rose were waiting for this name, but it seemed the entire great hall went quite to listen to Scorpius's sorting. People watched in silence as the pale blond walked between the tables to where Professor Longbottom stood with the hat. "Its not going to be hard to figure out where he goes is it?" laughed someone from the Ravenclaw table. Rose watched sort of hoping Malfoy would end up in Slytherin; it would make her feel less bad for fighting with him and make it more likely that Albus was right about Malfoy mocking them on the train instead of just trying to help.

It didn't take long for the hat to decide, and soon Scorpius Malfoy was joining his friend Beela Jones in Ravenclaw. Albus looked as confused as the rest of the school was mumbles broke out among every table and some claps from people who where probably ecstatic to see a Malfoy break the long line of being placed in Slytherin. Though Rose and Albus gave worried looks at each other; this fed even more into Rose's belief that it was her and her cousin's fault that they started that fight with Scorpius. Even more so Scorpius didn't look upset about the sorting; When the hat called out Ravenclaw a smile broke across his face like he had been wishing for it all along "This doesn't mean he is good Rose" Albus whispered to her looking bewildered "He could of still been mocking us this doesn't mean anything!" Rose nodded at her cousin he was right just because he got Ravenclaw doesn't mean he was a good person; Good people can come out of Slytherin, and bad can come out of Ravenclaw. Though was that really the case for Scorpius? Albus kind of sounded at this point like he was trying to save his own hide.  
As the names went by Albus soon realized that the names where closing in on him. Once the names got down to the letter 'P' he looked like he was about to run from the room and advoid to sorting completely, but when his name was finally called he just gulped and walked forward looking as brave as he could. Like when Malfoy was sorted the hall got quite and everyone was again paying attention to where the son of the great Harry Potter would be sorted The only sound that was heard was a load whistle from the Gryffindor table that could of only of been made by James Potter.

Rose bit her lip hoping for her cousin's sake his fears didn't come true, She watched intently as the hat was placed on his head trying to figure out what the hat could be saying to him, by his facial expression. It was useless to figure out what was being said by his facial expression since he just looked like a Owl about to be hit by a speeding broom, and that could mean anything.

It didn't take so long before the hat finally screamed "RAVENCLAW", and even though it was not Gryffindor (Albus's first choice) but she found her self breathing a sigh of relief clapping for him anyway. Rose could hear James moan from the Gryffindor table and she knew how much he wanted his brother in the same house as him secretly. Rose grinned at James and now he was the one looking annoyed.

Albus however did seem a little calmer since he wasn't placed in Slytherin, but he didn't seem prepared to be placed in Ravenclaw since he never gave the house much thought. He looked disorientated as he sat down on the other side of the table from Scorpius Malfoy and Beela Jones, and Rose had to hope they could go through the feast without fighting.

Slowly the remaining students yet to be sorted dwindled down to just her and a another girl and Rose had to hope she would not be sorted last. She would hate to be the only one standing in the hall, but it turned out Rose name was called first leaving the other girl to be the last person to be sorted.

Rose could feel every eye on her. The crowd didn't get as silent as they did for Malfoy or Albus but it was quite enough to make her feel nervous enough to want to puke. "Get Gryffindor!" James called his voice echoing across the great hall. The red head would usually respond to that with a glare or an eye roll but she was so nervous she couldn't look her older cousin's direction.

She sat on the stool looking down at the floor not wanting to see everyone looking at her as the sorting hat was placed on top of her head. "A Weasley huh?" The hat asked in a deep voice and even though she expected the hat to say something she jumped a little bit anyway. "Its getting harder and harder to sort you Weasleys" said the voice in her ear. She didn't know how to respond to that but it didn't seem she had to since the hat kept talking. "Loyal, Proud, Brave, Intelligent are all traits you have making it easy to sort you in any of the four houses."  
"You are Loyal to your family and friends able to stick by their side no matter where their life may lead, though are you a Hufflepuff? You are rather proud of your family and have Ambition, Cleverness, and Leadership skills to lead you to great things, though are you a Slytherin? You are Brave, able to conquer challenges that most would run from; but are you a Gryffindor? You have the intelligence and Wit that will get though tough situations, but are you a Ravenclaw?" The hat finished and Rose felt overwelmed as she waited for the awnser of what house she would be sorted in. "Well?" the hat asked after a pulse causing Rose to jump one again.

"What?!" she asked inside her head knowing the hat could hear her.

"What house will it be?" The hat asked in a almost lazy voice.

"You want me to deside!?" Rose asked the hat as her mind racing.

"Yes that is what I want" the hat said and Rose thoughts exploded trying to come up with where to be sorted. Gryffindor was her first thought she knew how much it meant to her dad that she got in Gryffindor and knew he would be upset if she got placed anywhere else. Though she thought of Albus alone in Ravenclaw house with Malfoy and she knew that she would be happier in the same house as her best friend and cousin. Ravenclaw house had always been her second choice, and she knew that that was where she would be most happy.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat called out to the great hall before she finished the thought, and she was shocked that the hat did it that early; What if she changed her mind? Though on further thought she realized that the hat knew everything that was going on in her mind and probably knew that Ravenclaw was her final decision. She smiled a small smile and walked over to sit next to her cousin at the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

Whooo! this chapter is like more then two times as long as any of my chapters before! Please review I would like to hear you opinions.


End file.
